6 Degrees of Seperation
by littlevampwitch
Summary: Πόσο συχνά 2 άτομα έρχονται κοντά ο ένας στον άλλο,αλλά δν συναντιούνται;Η Bella και ο Edward ζουν στη Νέα Υόρκη και πλησιαζουν πολλες φορες,χωρις να συναντιούνται.Θα βρεθούν ποτε;Ή θα είναι πάντοτε μόνο βαθμούς μακρια?Μετάφραση του 6DoS της Saewod
1. Οι αγκαλιές είναι καλύτερες

**H Bella πάει στη Νέα Υόρκη για να πάει στο κολέγιο και να αρχίσει τη ζωή της. Στη διαδρομή κάνει φίλους, γνωρίζει αγόρια και βρίσκει τον εαυτό της. Αλλά θα ΤΟΝ βρει ποτέ?( Ποιόν άλλο, τον Edward)**

**Ο Edward είναι μια ιδιοφυία που τελειώνει το λύκειο και το κολέγιο νωρίς! Παρόλα αυτά, το πάθος του είναι η μουσική και στόχος του τα πάρτι και να κλείσει συμφωνία με δισκογραφική για το γκρουπ του.**

**Τα μονοπάτια τους διασταυρώνονται συχνά, αλλά κανένας απ τους δυο δεν το καταλαβαίνει. Θα συναντηθούν ποτέ, ή θα απέχουν πάντα μερικούς βαθμούς;________________________________________________________**

**Α/Ν: Αυτή η ιστορία είναι μετάφραση του 6 Degrees Of Separation ή 6DoS της Saewod. Μου άρεσε πολύ και μιας και δεν υπάρχουν στο πολλές ιστορίες στα ελληνικά νομίζω ότι ήταν καλή ιδέα.**

**Όπως ίσως να έχετε ήδη καταλάβει, ο Edward και η Bella έρχονται συνεχεία κοντά, αλλά δεν συναντιούνται. Για να μάθετε τι θα γίνει, πρέπει να το διαβάσετε.**

**Όπως έλεγε και η αρχική συγγραφέας στο πρώτο της κεφάλαιο, η ιστορία αυτή θα είναι κυρίως σε BPOV (από τη μεριά της Bella) αλλά μπορεί να υπάρξουν και μερικά κεφάλαια από τη μεριά του Edward. **

**Ελπίζω να σας αρέσει κ να αφήσετε και καμία review φέγγοντας :D**

**_________________________________________________________________________________ **

Κεφάλαιο 1: Οι αγκαλιές είναι καλύτερές

"Είμαι τόσο περήφανη για σένα Μπέλα! Ποιος θα το πίστευε, ότι το μικρό μου κοριτσάκι θα γινόταν μια τόσο καταπληκτική χορεύτρια..... και σα να μην έφτανε αυτό, ότι θα τη δεχόταν στο Τζούλιαρντ. Αχ, είμαι τόσο περήφανη για σένα!"

"Μαμά, έχεις ήδη πει ότι είσαι περήφανη καμία χιλιοστή φορές μέχρι τώρα." Είπα χλευάζοντας την υπερβολική συμπεριφορά της μητέρας μου. Αν δεν υπήρχε ο σαρκασμός και το χιούμορ θα με είχε φτάσει στο σημείο να πηδήσω από γκρεμό.

Αφού φίλησα τη μαμά και το μπαμπά, είπα τα αντίο μου και υποσχέθηκα να πάρω τηλέφωνο μόλις προσγειωθώ, πήρα τις τσάντες μου και μπήκα στο αεροπλάνο για Νέα Υόρκη.

Έβαλα την τσάντα μου στη θέση της και κάθισα αναπαυτικά στη θέση μου. Φόρεσα τα ακουστικά μου για να ακούσω κάποια απ τα παλιά αγαπημένα μου, καθώς και κάποια καινούργια τραγούδια που κατέβασα πριν φύγω. Καθώς παγιδεύτηκα στον κόσμο της μουσικής, σκεφτόμουν βήματα, ρυθμούς και χορευτικές κινήσεις. Δούλευα μια χορογραφία στο μυαλό μου όταν κάποιος με σκούντηξε στον χέρι.

Άνοιξα τα μάτια μου και έμεινα έκπληκτη. Ήταν υπερβολικά όμορφη. Ήταν χτύπημα κατευθείαν στην αυτοπεποίθηση μου. Ήταν το είδος της γυναίκας που θα έφερνε κάθε άντρα στο αεροπλάνο στα γόνατα και θα έκανε κάθε γυναίκα να τη ζηλεύει. Ήταν τουλάχιστον 1,80 σε ύψος και το πιο πολύ από αυτό ήταν απ το μήκος των ποδιών της. Τα μαλλιά της ήταν ξανθό πλατινέ με μαύρες τούφες από κάτω, το σώμα της είχε τις πιο τέλειες καμπύλες, τόσο που αναρωτιόμουν αν είχε κάνει κάποια πλαστική εγχείρηση και τα μάτια της ένα μπλε που φαινόταν σχεδόν βιολετί. Και καλύτερα να μην αρχίσω καν με το πρόσωπο…ουα!

"Hello? Συγνώμη παρακαλώ." Δεν είχα καταλάβει πως είχα αργήσει αρκετά να απαντήσω.

"Συγνώμη γι' αυτό." Κοκκίνισα και σηκώθηκα για να καθίσει στη θέση δίπλα στο παράθυρο.

"Δεν πειράζει, ευχαριστώ πάντως που με άφησες να περάσω." Χαμογελάει. Θεέ μου… το χαμόγελό της θα μπορούσε να σταματήσει την κυκλοφορία στον δρόμο! Δύο φορές ουα!

Ακούμπησα το κεφάλι μου πίσω στο κάθισμα και ξανάρχισα να σκέφτομαι για τη μουσική και τα βήματα.

Ένιωσα ένα τράνταγμα και άνοιξα τα μάτια μου όταν μια μικρόσωμη γυναίκα πήδηξε στη θέση στα δεξιά μου. Ήταν ακόμα μια απίστευτα ελκυστική γυναίκα. Σε αυτό υο σημείο πραγματικά αρχίζω να νοιώθω σαν την 'άσχημη θετή αδερφή'. Είχε κοντά μαύρα πεταχτά μαλλιά, τέλειο πορσελάνινο δέρμα που θα έκανε τη Χιονάτη να ζηλέψει και ήταν υπερβολικά _μικροσκοπική. _Δεν νομίζω να υπάρχει άλλη λέξη γι 'αυτό…δεν ήταν λεπτή- 'ανορεκτική'. Δεν νομίζω να ήταν παραπάνω από 1,50 σε ύψος.

"Γεια, είμαι η Άλις!" είπε με ένα κατάλευκο, εκθαμβωτικό χαμόγελο, και μάτια που έλαμπαν, μπλε με λίγο γκρι.

"Μπέλα" της είπα χαμογελώντας και της έδωσα το χέρι μου. Όμως αυτή με τράβηξε σε μια γρήγορη σφιχτή αγκαλιά.

"Οχ, Θεέ μου, Άλις, θα την κάνεις να νομίζει πως είσαι τρελή! Πόσες φορές πρέπει να σου πω για τον προσωπικό χώρο ενός ατόμου;"

"Σιγά Ρόζαλι! Μ' αρέσει η Μπέλα και νομίζω ότι οι αγκαλιές είναι πολύ καλύτερες απ το να κουνάς τα χέρια."

"Να υποθέσω ότι γνωριζόσαστε;" τις ρώτησα.

"Ναι." Είπαν και οι δύο ταυτόχρονα και οι τρείς μας ξεκινήσαμε να γελάμε.

Καθώς το αεροπλάνο απογειωνόταν, αρχίσαμε να μιλάμε για το πώς γνωριζόταν η Άλις και η Ρόζαλι.

«Ω, μεγαλώσαμε μαζί στο Σιάτλ.» με ενημέρωσε η Άλις.

Ήταν και οι δύο στο δρόμο για να πάνε σχολείο στη Νέα Υόρκη. Η Άλις πήγαινε στη Σχολή Νέας Υόρκης για Εσωτερική διακόσμηση και η Ρόζαλι στο Τζούλιαρντ.

«Ω ουαου… και εγώ πηγαίνω στο Τζούλιαρντ. Για τι πηγαίνεις Ρόζαλι;» ρώτησα.

«Να με φωνάζεις Ρόουζ. Πηγαίνω για θεατρικές τέχνες. Θέλω να γίνω ηθοποιός μια μέρα, κατά προτίμηση στο Μπροντγουέι, εσύ Μπέλα;»

« Πηγαίνω για χορό. Έχω πλήρη υποτροφία! Όμως σκέφτομαι να ασχοληθώ με τα παρασκήνια. Προτιμώ τη χορογραφία. Δεν είμαι και τόσο μεγάλη φαν των προβολέων.» Είπα κοκκινίζοντας λιγάκι.

Η Άλις, η Ρόουζ και εγώ συνεχίσαμε να μιλάμε σε όλη τη διάρκεια της πτήσης. Έμαθα πως η Ρόουζ έκανε μοντελισμό απ όταν ήταν 13 χρονών, μεγάλο σοκ σκέφτηκα, και πάντα ένιωθε κάτι για την δραματική απ όταν άρχισε να παίζει στο θεατρικά στο λύκειο. Η Άλις ήταν τελείως κολλημένη με τη μόδα και τις φάσεις της.

Η Άλις είχε ένα ξάδερφο, τον Έντουαρντ, ο οποίος είχε αποφοιτήσει νωρίς απ το λύκειο και το κολλέγιο και ζούσε στη Νέα Υόρκη. Μαζί με τον αδερφό της Ρόουζ , τον Τζάσπερ, που πήγαινε στο πανεπιστήμιο της Νέας Υόρκης. Και ο Έντουαρντ κ ο Τζάσπερ ήταν σε μια μπάντα μαζί με άλλους δύο συγκάτοικους τους. Κάθε φορά που η Ρόουζ ανέφερε τον Τζάσπερ μπορούσα να δω το πρόσωπο της Άλις να πλημμυρίζει με πάθος. Ήταν πολύ γλυκό και απ ότι κατάλαβα η Άλις είχε μια 'καψούρα' για τον Τζάσπερ.

«Λοιπόν Μπέλα, που μένεις στη Νέα Υόρκη….;» ρώτησε η Άλις. Πριν προλάβω να απαντήσω ακούστηκε από τα ηχεία:

*Καλησπέρα επιβάτες της πτήσης. Εκ μέρους της United Airlines θα θελα να σας ευχαριστήσω που ταξιδέψατε μαζί μας. Θα προσγειωθούμε σε περίπου 15 λεπτά στο JFK International.*

Αφού βάλαμε στις τσάντες τα πράγματά μας και η αεροσυνοδός τσέκαρε τις ζώνες ασφαλείας και τους δίσκους, η προσγείωση ξεκίνησε.


	2. Αποσκευές Σχεδιαστών

Κεφάλαιο 2- Αποσκευές Σχεδιαστών

Αφού βγήκα από το αεροπλάνο πήγα στην παραλαβή αποσκευών για να πάρω τα πράγματά μου. Πρόσεξα ότι η Ρόουζ κ η Άλις με ακολουθούσαν.

«Λοιπόν, Μπέλα, που θα μένεις;» Η Άλις με κοίταζε με μια ιδιαίτερη λάμψη στα μάτια της και δεν ήμουν σίγουρη αν ήταν απλά περίεργη ή αν την ενδιέφερε κ κάτι άλλο στην απάντησή μου.

«Εεεε… θα μείνω στο Λένοξ, φοιτητική εστία» είπα καθώς κοίταζα τριγύρω για να βρω που ήταν η παραλαβή αποσκευών και έπειτα πήγα προς την σωστή κατεύθυνση.

«Ω, δηλαδή έχεις συγκάτοικους και όλα κανονισμένα;» Οι ερωτήσεις της Άλις φαινόταν ατελείωτες.

«Εεεε….όχι. Εννοώ, προφανώς έχω συγκάτοικους αφού είναι εστία και το ενοίκιο είναι σίγουρα πολύ χαμηλό για δωμάτιο που θα ήμουν μόνη μου. Αλλά δεν τους ξέρω μέχρι να φτάσω εκεί και να τους γνωρίσω.» είπα, ακόμα ψάχνοντας στο πρόσωπο της Άλις για να καταλάβω που πήγαιναν οι ερωτήσεις της.

Η Ρόουζ διέκοψε την συζήτησή μας «Έι, οι βαλίτσες έρχονται τώρα, πάμε πιο κοντά.»

Όταν είδα τον λαδί σάκο μου τον πήρα κ συνέχισα να ψάχνω για τις δύο ασορτί βαλίτσες μου. Η Ρόουζ τεντώθηκε κ έπιασε μια πολύ κόκκινη βαλίτσα με ρόδες, γνωστού οίκου μόδας και μετά πήγε να πάρει μια ίδια σε μεγαλύτερο μέγεθος. Μετά είδα την Άλις να παίρνει δύο βαλίτσες με ρόδες, επίσης διάσημου σχεδιαστή, ριγέ έντονο ροζ και μαύρο, η μία κάπως μεγαλύτερη από την άλλη. Οι βαλίτσες της Άλις είχαν στο μπροστινό μέρος σχεδιασμένα τα αρχικά της με ασημί μέταλλο. Ήταν φανερό ότι τόσο στη Άλις, όσο και στη Ρόουζ άρεσαν τα ωραία πράγματα, και αυτή ήταν η στιγμή που εξέτασα τα ρούχα τους. Η Ρόουζ φόραγε τζίν διάσημου σχεδιαστή, πουλόβερ από κασμίρ, παπούτσια με τακούνια που την έκαναν να φαίνετε ακόμα ψηλότερη και είχε στον ώμο της μια τσάντα Gucci. Η Άλις φόραγε μαύρο κολάν με ένα κοντό ,μοβ φόρεμα, ασημί γυαλιστερές μπαλαρίνες και κουβάλαγε μια τσάντα Louis Vuitton. Ένιωθα ότι ήμουν ντυμένη πολύ χάλια, φορώντας το μοναδικό μου Seven τζιν παντελόνι, μαύρη μπλούζα με στρογγυλή λαιμοκοπή και μαύρες μπότες UGG.

Η Άλις έβγαλε το I-phone της και μου ζήτησε τον αριθμό του τηλεφώνου μου, τον οποίο της έδωσα αμέσως. Η Ρόουζ έβγαλε γρήγορα το Blackberry της και αποθήκευσε επίσης τον αριθμό μου. Είπαμε τα αντίο μας και χωριστήκαμε, πηγαίνοντας σε διαφορετικές κατευθύνσεις, αν και η Άλις υποσχέθηκε ότι θα ξανασυναντιόμασταν σύντομα, πριν ξεκινήσουν τα μαθήματα.

Καθώς έμπαινα στο ταξί, κατάλαβα ότι δεν είχα πάρει τους αριθμούς, ούτε της Ρόουζ, ούτε της Άλις. _Γαμώτο, τώρα θα νομίζουν ότι είμαι τελείως ηλίθια. _Τη στιγμή που το σκέφτηκα αυτό, ήρθαν δύο νέα μηνύματα.

Μπέλα

Τώρα έχεις τον αριθμό μου… μην ξεχάσεις να τον χρησιμοποιήσεις

Άλις

Μπ,

Θα συναντηθούμε σύντομα.

Ρ.

Αμέσως αποθήκευσα τους αριθμούς στις επαφές μου και ήλπιζα να τους ξαναδώ σύντομα. Ήταν και οι δύο τόσο καλές.

Πήρα μια βαθειά ανάσα και τηλεφώνησα στην μαμά και τον μπαμπά μου.

* * *

Εφτασε το δευτερο κεφάλαιο, για όσους ενδιαφέρονται....

Ευχαριστω σε οσους το διαβάζουν και γράφουν reviews:)

Please review:D


	3. Συγκάτοικοι

* * *

Α/Ν: Εκανα ενα λάθος και αντι για το 3ο κεφάλαιο δημοσιευσα το 4ο. οριστε το 3ο και ευχαριστω τν cornel81 που προσεξε το μπερδεμα και μου το ειπε... Thanks

* * *

Kεφάλαιο 3- Συγκάτοικοι

Αφού το ταξί έφυγε, πήρα τις βαλίτσες μου στη ρεσεψιόν του κτιρίου με τα διαμερίσματα. Στον χώρο υπήρχαν πολλοί καναπέδες και θρανία με κομπιούτερ.

«Μπορώ να σας βοηθήσω;» Γύρισα και είδα έναν ψηλό, ξερακιανό τύπο με μαύρα πίσσα μαλλιά να κάθετε σε ένα θρανίο. Περπάτησα προς τα κει πρόσεξα ότι είχε τα νύχια του βαμμένα μαύρα, άνισα κομμένα μαλλιά και φόραγε ένα ξεθωριασμένο μαύρο μπλουζάκι.

«Γεια, είμαι η Ιζαμπέλα Σουάν.»

«Ει, καλωσόρισες στο Λένοχ. Είμαι ο Έρικ… Γιόρκι.» Τον έβλεπα να με κοιτάζει από πάνω ως κάτω. «Λοιπόν, είσαι καινούργια, στη Νέα Υόρκη; »

«Ναι, μόλις έφτασα σήμερα το απόγευμα από την Ουάσινγκτον. Πιστεύω πως το όνομα μου είναι σε μια λίστα εδώ.» Ο τρόπος που με κοίταζε με 'έκανε να νιώθω ανυπόμονα.

«Περίμενε λίγο…» γύρισε στο κομπιούτερ του και πληκτρολόγησε κάτι. «Ναι. Εδώ λέει ότι θα έφτανες σήμερα. Περίμενε να σου φέρω το πακέτο καλωσορίσματος.» Γύρισε και μπήκα σε ένα δωμάτιο που ήταν πίσω του. Εγώ γύρισα και έριξα μια ματιά στην αίθουσα της ρεσεψιόν. Εκείνη τη στιγμή πέρναγαν μια ψηλή, λεπτή ξανθιά και ένα αγόρι με καστανά μαλλιά που περπάταγαν με τα πρόσωπά τους μόνιμα κολλημένα στο σημείο των χειλιών. 'Ήθελα να τους πω να πάνε σε Κανά δωμάτιο. Αλλά είμαι αρκετά σίγουρη ότι εκεί πήγαιναν. Κανένας δεν πρόσεξε την παρουσία μου καθώς πέρναγαν. Όταν πέρασαν από δίπλα μου πρόσεξα ότι η ξανθιά είχε στην ουσία κοκκινόξανθα μαλλιά με έντονες ροζ ανταύγειες και το αγόρι είχε κάπως ασυνήθιστα μαλλιά στο χρώμα του χαλκού. «Ορίστε.» Γύρισα πίσω και είδα τον Έρικ να κοιτάζει προς τη μεριά του ζευγαριού, καθώς αυτοί έστριβαν στη γωνία. Η προσοχή του γύρισε ξανά σε μένα με ένα αυτάρεσκο χαμόγελο, «Αυτό είναι το κλειδί του δωματίου σου, ένας χάρτης του κτιρίου, φάκελος με τα μαγαζιά και εστιατόρια της περιοχής, οι κανόνες της εστίας και επίσης ένα πρόγραμμα δραστηριοτήτων.

«Πρόγραμμα δραστηριοτήτων;» τον ρώτησα σηκώνοντας το ένα φρύδι.

«Ναι, το κτίριο μας έχει μια επιτροπή που διοργανώνει συναντήσεις, ομάδες μελέτης κλπ. Είναι ένας πολύ καλός τρόπος να συναντηθούμε με όλους και να γνωριστούμε καλύτερα.» Το χαμόγελό του ήταν ιδιαίτερα ενθουσιώδες καθώς έλεγε _να γνωριστούμε καλύτερα._

«Ω..» Αυτό ήταν όλο που μπορούσα να πω.

«Επίσης έχουμε ένα μεγάλο πίνακα ανακοινώσεων εκεί στα αριστερά σου όπου συχνά βάζουμε αγγελίες για δουλειές εδώ γύρω και διάφορες εκδηλώσεις. Μπορείς να ρίχνεις μια ματιά κάθε δεύτερη μέρα.»

«Ευχαριστώ. Λοιπόν, από πού πηγαίνω;»

«Ωχ, σορρυ. Από αυτό τον διάδρομο, στην πρώτη στροφή αριστερά. Θα φτάσεις στα ασανσέρ. Το δωμάτιο σου είναι το 411, τέταρτος όροφος, δωμάτιο 411.» Χαμογέλασε και έδειξε τον διάδρομο στα αριστερά μου.

«Ευχαριστώ για την βοήθεια Έρικ.» Χαμογέλασα και πήρα τις βαλίτσες μου.

«Δεν πειράζει. Αν χρειαστείς κάτι άλλο, απλά πες μου.» Χαμογέλασε και συνέχισε ότι έκανε πριν έρθω.

Καθώς έστριψα στην γωνία για τα ασανσέρ ήθελα να κάνω επιτόπου στροφή και να γυρίσω στη ρεσεψιόν. Στον τοίχο ανάμεσα στα ασανσέρ στα αριστερά στεκόταν και φιλιόταν το ζευγάρι που πέρναγε νωρίτερα. Προσπαθώντας να μην τραβήξω την προσοχή, πήγα στα ασανσέρ στα δεξιά και πάτησα το κουμπί. Οι πόρτες άνοιξαν και ήμουν πολύ χαρούμενη που δεν ανέβηκαν μαζί μου.

Έφτασα στον 4ο όροφο και βρήκα το δωμάτιό μου. Καθώς έβγαζα το κλειδί μου, η πόρτα άνοιξε. Μπροστά μου στεκόταν ένα κορίτσι με καστανά σγουρά μαλλιά και μπλε μάτια. «Γεια…» είπε. «Είμαι η Τζέσικα» άνοιξε την πόρτα και με βοήθησε να πάρω μέσα τις βαλίτσες μου.

«Γεια, είμαι η Μπέλα.» Άφησα τις τσάντες μου στο πάτωμα και πήρα μια βαθειά ανάσα.

«Χάρηκα για τη γνωριμία. Το δωμάτιό σου είναι εκεί, δίπλα στο μπάνιο. Κάτσε να σε βοηθήσω.» Πήρε μερικές τσάντες και με βοήθησε να τις μετακινήσω στο δωμάτιό μου.

«Ευχαριστώ για τη βοήθεια.»

«Δεν πειράζει.» είπε η Τζέσικα.

«BTW… έχουμε ακόμα μια συγκάτοικο, τη λένε Άντζελα. Αν και τώρα έχει βγει να ψωνίσει κάποια πράγματα για την κουζίνα. Έλα να σου δείξω το διαμέρισμα.» Χαμογέλασε και με οδήγησε έξω απ το δωμάτιο.

«Αυτό όπως καταλαβαίνεις είναι το σαλόνι. Το μπάνιο σου είναι εκεί ακριβώς, στα δεξιά της πόρτα σου, αλλά μπορείς να μπεις στο μπάνιο και από το δωμάτιό σου. Η Άντζελα και εγώ μοιραζόμαστε ένα μπάνιο που είναι ανάμεσα στα δωμάτιά μας, εκεί, απέναντι απ το σαλόνι. Η πόρτα στην άκρη του σαλονιού είναι η κουζίνα και το μικρό δωμάτιο στο πλάι υποτίθεται ότι είναι τραπεζαρία! Αν και νομίζω ότι θα είναι καλό για δωμάτιο μελέτης.» Έδειχνε στην κατεύθυνση κάθε δωματίου καθώς μου μίλαγε γι αυτό. «Η κουζίνα έχει κατσαρόλες και τηγάνια, αλλά πρέπει να πάρουμε εμείς πιάτα, ποτήρια και φαγητό… Δεν είναι μεγάλη πολυτέλεια, αλλά θα είναι το σπίτι μας για μερικά χρόνια.» Γύρισε να με κοιτάξει και χαμογέλασε.

«Ευχαριστώ Τζέσικα. Νομίζω πως θα πάει μια χαρά.» Η Τζέσικα έφυγε για να κάνει κάτι δουλειές που είχε και εγώ γύρισα στο δωμάτιό μου για να αρχίσω να τακτοποιώ τα πράγματά μου. Τουλάχιστον έχουμε ξεχωριστά δωμάτια. Φοβόμουν ότι θα κατέληγα να μοιράζομαι το δωμάτιο με κάποιον. Αυτό θα ήταν ότι χρειαζόμουν. Κάποιος να κολλήσει σε ένα δωμάτιο με μένα την ώρα που μιλάω στον ύπνο μου… Οχ! Τι ντροπή.

Ξεπακετάρισα και έριξα μια ματιά στο δωμάτιο μου. Αφού τελείωσα ξάπλωσα στο κρεβάτι μου για να ξεκουραστώ για μερικά λεπτά.

_Νοκ… Νοκ… Νοκ… _

Άνοιξα τα μάτια μου και κοίταξα στο τηλέφωνό μου. Κοιμόμουν για τρείς ώρες! Σηκώθηκα και 'σύρθηκα' μέχρι την πόρτα.

«Ει Μπέλα. Συγνώμη, δεν ήθελα να σε ξυπνήσω. Θέλεις να έρθεις να φας κάτι με μας;» Η Τζέσικα φαινόταν σαν να μην ήταν σίγουρη καθώς με ρώταγε.

«Φυσικά. Ακούγεται υπέροχο. Περίμενε μόνο ένα λεπτό να φρεσκαριστώ, ΟΚ;» Έγνευσε θετικά και εγώ πήγα στο μπάνιο. Δεν είχα καταλάβει πόσο κουρασμένη ήμουν από την πτήση και γενικά ότι έκανα σήμερα. Κοιτάχτηκα στον καθρέφτη και έπλυνα το πρόσωπό μου. Μετά χτένισα τα μαλλιά μου, τα μάζεψα με ένα ξυλάκι και έβαλα body spray φράουλας. Έβαλα ξανά τις UGG μπότες μου και πήγα στο σαλόνι.

«Γεια, είμαι η Άντζελα. Χάρηκα για τη γνωριμία.» Η Άντζελα είχε τελείως ίσια καστανά μαλιά που ήταν κομμένα με μια παράξενη γωνία, κάνοντάς τα στο ύψος των ώμων στο πίσω μέρος και πιο κατω απ τους ώμους μπροστά. Φορούσε γυαλιά, χρυσα με καφέ με σχέδιο σαν καβουκιού χελώνας, στενό μαύρο τζίν και ένα πράσινο πουλόβερ. Είχε ένα πολύ 'έξυπνο' στυλ.

Οι τρείς μας πήγαμε στη πιτσαρία, που ήταν πολύ κοντα, στη γωνία του τετραγώνου που ήταν το διαμέρισμα. Περάσαμε την ώρα μας μαθαίνοντας καλύτερα ο ένας τον άλλο.

Έμαθα ότι η Άντζελα σπούδαζε μουσική, έπαιζε βιολί και πιάνο και ήλπιζε κάποια μέρα να διδάξει μουσική. Η Τζέσικα σπούδαζε χορό και ήλπιζε να χορέψει και να τραγουδήσει στο Μπρόουντγουεϊ. Η Τζές είχε κόλλημα με τα μιούζικαλ.

Τους είπα ότι είχα υποτροφία για χορό. Ότι σκόπευα να γίνω χορογράφος ή καθηγήτρια χορού. Αν μπορούσα να το αποφύγω θα προτιμούσα να μην είμαι στη σκηνή ή να χορεύω μπροστά σε άλλους ανθρώπους. Βρήκαν την ντροπαλότητά μου πολύ παραξενη για κάποια που σπούδαζε χορο. Εγω απλά γέλασα με αυτό.

«Λοιπόν Μπέλα, έχεις βρεί δουλειά;» ρώτησε η Άντζελα καθώς έπινε την κοκα κόλα της.

«Όχι. Όχι ακόμα, αλλά σκοπεύω να ψάξω τις επόμενες δύο ευδομάδες και ελπίζω να βρώ κάτι που θα μπορώ να κάνω και όταν αρχίσουν τα μαθήματα.» το σκεπτόμουν αυτό για κανα μήνα πριν έρθω και είχα άγχος ότι δεν θα χω τις ικανότητες που χρειάζονται για τις δουλειές. «Εσείς; Έχετε βρεί;»

Η Άντζελα ειπε με ένα μεγάλο χαμόγελο ότι βρήκε μια δουλειά μερικής απασχόλησης στο μουσείο τα απογεύματα, παίζοντας πιανο για αυτούς που τρώνε δείπνο και διάφορα events στη κύρια αίθουσα αναψυχής. Ήταν βέβαια μερικής απασχόλησης αλλα τα ωράρια ήταν ευέλικτα και πάντα τα απογεύματα. Η δουλειά αυτή της έδινε αρκετά ώστε να μπορεί να τα φέρει βόλτα. Η Τζές είχε κανονίσει μερικές συνεντεύξεις για δουλειές με τοπικές σχολές χορού που μαθαίνουν χορό σε ζευγάρια και παιδιά. Μου πρότεινε να τηλεφωνήσω και εγώ σε αυτά τα μέρη για να δω αν χρειάζονται βοηθό.

Η Άντζελα χασμουρήθηκε και τότε καταλάβαμε ότι ήταν σχεδόν 11 το βράδυ, πληρώσαμε τους λογαριασμούς μας και πήγαμε πίσω στο διαμέρισμα. Έκανα ένα γρήγορο ντους και αφού φόρεσα τις πιτζάμες μου ξάπλωσα στο κρεβάτι μου.


	4. Επανασυνδέσεις και Γνωριμίες

Κεφάλαιο 4- Επανασυνδέσεις και Γνωριμίες

Ήμουν στην Νέα Υόρκη για 2 εβδομάδες και ήμασταν 2 βδομάδες μακριά από την αρχή των μαθημάτων. Χάρη στη Τζέσικα είχα βρει μια δουλειά για τα απογεύματα σε ένα τοπικό στούντιο χορού, Χορογραφίες Τζέιν Λέιν, που δίδασκε κυρίως σε ζευγάρια γουαλτζ, ταγκό και άλλους χορογραφημένους χορούς για γάμους και ειδικές περιστάσεις. Ήμουν επίσης αρκετά τυχερή ώστε να επιλεχτώ από την ίδια την Τζέιν για να βοηθήσω μερικά σαββατοκύριακα με μαθήματα χορού σε κορίτσια που ετοιμαζόταν για διαγωνισμούς. Οι πληρωμή ήταν αρκετά καλή και δεν μπλεκόταν με τις ώρες των μαθημάτων.

Η Τζέιν ήταν περίπου στο ύψος μου, 1,55! Παρόλα αυτά ήταν αρκετά πιο λεπτή! Σίγουρα το σώμα μπαλαρίνας. Η Τζέιν ήταν από τη Γαλλία και είχε πάει στο Τζούλιαρντ πριν από 15 χρόνια. Μετά χόρεψε μπαλέτο για πάνω από έξι χρόνια, πριν παντρευτεί, κάνει ένα μωρό και ανοίξει το δικό της στούντιο χορού. Η Τζέιν και η οικογένεια της ζούσαν σε ένα τεράστιο διαμέρισμα πάνω απ το στούντιο χορού, στον 6ο και 7ο όροφο. Το στούντιο ήταν στους ορόφους 1 έως 4 και ο 5ος ήταν τα γραφεία για το προσωπικό.

Κατά την διάρκεια των δύο προηγούμενων εβδομάδων πέρασα πολύ χρόνο με τους συγκατοίκους μου, πιο πολύ όμως με την Άντζελα παρά με την Τζέσικα. Η Τζέσικα ήταν πολύ 'κοινωνικό' άτομο και έβγαινε έξω αρκετά συχνά. Η Άντζελα αντιθέτως ήταν πιο μαζεμένη και έτσι περνάγαμε τα απογεύματα ήσυχα, βλέποντας τηλεόραση, σε μια άνετη ατμόσφαιρα.

Μερικές φορές η Τζέσικα μας έπεισε να βγούμε έξω, μια Παρασκευή ή Σάββατο και τότε αφηνόμασταν. Το τελευταίο Σάββατο ντυθήκαμε 'δολοφονικά' και πήγαμε σε ένα κλαμπ που λεγόταν Λυκόφως. Το κλαμπ ήταν εκπληκτικό. Έμπαινες μέσα από ένα διάδρομο καλυμμένο με μικρά φωτάκια που έμοιαζαν με αστεράκια. Στο τέλος του διαδρόμου έμπαινες σε μία αίθουσα με τραπεζάκια, καρέκλες και καναπέδες, με χαμηλό φωτισμό που άλλαζε σιγά σιγά χρώματα.

Ήταν αυτό το βράδυ που είχαμε πιεί λίγα παραπάνω ποτά και χορεύαμε λιγάκι τρελά μεταξύ μας όταν ένιωσα ένα χτύπημα στο χέρι μου. Όταν γύρισα κάτι μικρά λίγο λευκά χέρια με τράβηξαν σε μια αγκαλιά. Όταν τραβήχτηκα πίσω είδα την Άλις με ένα τεράστιο χαμόγελο στο πρόσωπό της.

«Μπέλα, τι ωραίο που σε ξαναβλέπω! Ήθελα να σε πάρω τηλέφωνο, αλλά ήμουν απασχολημένη μέχρι να φτιάξω τα πράγματα στο διαμέρισμα. » Το χαμόγελό της ήταν πολύ φωτεινό καθώς μίλαγε.

«Χει Άλις και εγώ χάρηκα που σε ξαναείδα. Καταλαβαίνω το να σε απασχολημένη. Και εγώ έφτιαχνα το πρόγραμμά μου.» Της χαμογέλασα και με αγκάλιασε ξανά.

«Άλις, τι είπαμε για τον προσωπικό χώρο?!» Η Ρόουζ γέλασε καθώς ήρθε και με αγκάλιασε.

Γέλασα μαζί της, «Ρόουζ, χαίρομαι που σε ξαναβλέπω.» Αυτή χαμογέλασε.

«Άλις, Ρόουζ. Αυτές είναι η Άντζελα και η Τζέσικα. Άντζ, Τζές. Αυτές είναι η Ρόουζ και η Άλις.» Έκανα τις γνωριμίες. Όλοι είπαν σύντομα γεια.

«Οκ κυρίες μου. Πάμε να τους δείξουμε τι να κάνουν!» φώναξε η Ρόουζ και άρπαξε εμένα και την Άλις, καθώς ένευσε στην Άντζ και την Τζές να μας ακολουθήσουν στη μέση της πίστας.

Χορεύαμε και κουνιόμασταν στην πίστα για ώρες. Τελικά αποφασίσαμε να σταματήσουμε για να ξεκουραστούμε και να πιούμε κανα ποτό.

The five of us found a couch in the lounge area and sat around watching guys and laughing the night away.

Οι πέντε μας βρήκαμε ένα καναπέ και καθίσαμε. Περάσαμε το βράδυ κοιτάζοντας τους άντρες στο κλαμπ και γελώντας.

Γύρω στις μία το βράδυ αποφασίσαμε να φύγουμε απ το κλαμπ. Καθώς έφευγα ένιωσα ένα άγγιγμα στο χέρι και γύρισα. Μπροστά μου στεκόταν ένας άντρας 1,98, με σκουρόχρωμο δέρμα και σκούρα μάτια. Ήταν πολύ ελκυστικός.

Έσκυψε και ψιθύρισε «Γεια, με λένε Τζέικ.»

«Γεια, Μπέλα» του απάντησα με ένα χαμόγελο.

«Σε πρόσεξα πριν στην πίστα του χορού, αλλά δεν ήθελα να διακόψω εσένα και τις φίλες σου. Αλλά δεν μπορούσα να σ αφήσω να φύγεις χωρίς να σου μιλήσω» Χαμογέλασε και μου έκλεισε το μάτι.

Κοκκίνισα λίγο και του χαμογέλασα. «Κρίμα, γιατί φεύγω.»

«Να σου δώσω τον αριθμό μου, ώστε να βρεθούμε καμιά φορά και να γνωριστούμε καλύτερα?» με κοίταξε με κάτι μάτια που σχεδόν σε παρακάλαγαν.

«Οκ. Ποιος είναι ο αριθμός σου?» δεν το πιστεύω ότι φλέρταρα. Ποτέ δεν το κάνω αυτό. Πρέπει να είναι όλα τα ποτά που ήπια σήμερα.

Έγραψε τον αριθμό του σε μια χαρτοπετσέτα στο μπαρ, μου την έδωσε, φιλώντας το χέρι που την έβαλε και μετά είπε «Θα θελα να ακούσω από σένα σύντομα.» Έπειτα γύρισε σε μια παρέα αντρών που καθόταν σε κάτι καναπέδες. Πρόσεξα ότι ένας από αυτούς είχε μια κοπέλα στην αγκαλιά του, με τα πόδια της γύρω απ τη μέση του.

Τον χαιρέτησα και έφυγα για να συναντήσω τις φίλες μου, που γέλαγαν ασταμάτητα, και φύγαμε όλες μαζί. Η Άλις και η Ρόουζ πήραν ένα ταξί για να πάνε στο διαμέρισμά τους αφού αγκαλιαστήκαμε, είπαμε αντίο και υποσχεθήκαμε να τηλεφωνηθούμε για να ξαναβγούμε. Η Τζές, η Άντζ και εγώ περπατήσαμε πίσω στο διαμέρισμά μας.

Τώρα είναι η Δευτέρα μετά το 'βράδυ κοριτσιών' και σκεφτόμουν αν θα έπρεπε ή όχι να πάρω τον Τζέικ. Ήμουν τελείως αγχωμένη. Δεν τον ήξερα καθόλου, και αν ήταν 'παράξενος'? Η Άντζελα μου είπε να προσέχω. Η Τζέσικα μου είπε να σκάσω και να τον πάρω τηλέφωνο. «Ήταν πολύ καυτός» ήταν ακριβώς οι λέξεις της.

Έτσι, κάθομαι στο κρεβάτι μου, χαρτοπετσέτα στο ένα χέρι και κινητό στο άλλο. Ο αριθμός είναι ήδη πληκτρολογημένος, αλλά ακόμα προσπαθώ να μαζέψω θάρρος για να πατήσω το κουμπί της κλήσης. Και τότε, η Τζέσικα μπαίνει στο δωμάτιο.

«Μπέλα, μπορώ ακόμα να δανειστώ τις δερμάτινες μαύρες μπότες σου, με το τακούνι στιλέτο?» Με κοιτάει παραξενεμένα και περπατάει μέχρι το κρεβάτι μου, γυρνώντας τα μάτια. Και μετά πατάει το κουμπί.

Την κοιτάζω πανικοβλημένη «ΤΖΕΣΙΚΑ!»

«Καλύτερα να βάλεις το τηλέφωνο στο αυτί σου πριν απαντήσει» χαμογέλασε «θα πάρω τις μπότες καθώς θα βγαίνω έξω.» Και με αυτό βγήκε απ το δωμάτιο.

_Γαμώτο της._

«Ναι? ΝΑΙ?»

«Εμμ… γεια.. Τζέικ.» ακουγόμουν γελοία.

«Ναι, εγώ είμαι αυτός.» ακουγόταν κάπως μπερδεμένος.

«Γεια, είμαι η Μπέλα, απ το κλαμπ το Σάββατο?» Σταύρωσα τα δάχτυλά μου ελπίζοντας να με θυμάται.

«Μπέλα. Χαίρομαι που με πήρες.» _Φιού. _Μπορούσα να καταλάβω ότι χαμογελούσε παρόλο που δεν τον έβλεπα.

«Ναι, ε… πρέπει να παραδεχτώ ότι ήμουν λίγο αγχωμένη… για να πάρω τηλέφωνο..»

«Γιατί?»

«Ε, δεν ήμουν σίγουρη αν θα με θυμώσουν, ξέρεις τώρα… Υπήρχαν πόσα κορίτσια εκεί αυτό το βράδυ.» Γέλασα… νευρικά.

«Δεν θα μπορούσα ποτέ να σε ξεχάσω Μπέλα. Άλλωστε ξεχώριζες.»

Κοκκίνισα και ήμουν χαρούμενη που τουλάχιστον δεν με έβλεπε.

«Λοιπόν, θα ήθελες να βγούμε?» Τώρα ακουγόταν κάπως νευρικός. Ήμουν χαρούμενη που δεν ήμουν η μοναδική.

«Σίγουρα. Τι θα θελες να κάνουμε?»

«Σκεφτόμουν ίσως να βγαίναμε μαζί για μεσημεριανό ή κάτι τέτοιο. Έχω ελεύθερο το απόγευμα αύριο, εσύ?»

«Ακούγετε πολύ ωραίο Τζέικ. Θα μου άρεσε πολύ.» Χαιρόμουν που διάλεξε μεσημεριανό αντί για δείπνο ή ταινίες. Το μεσημεριανό φαινόταν ένας καλός τρόπος να γνωριστούμε πριν αρχίσουμε να 'βγαίνουμε'.

«Τέλεια. Τι θα έλεγες να συναντηθούμε στην ανατολική είσοδο του Σέντραλ Πάρκ? Ο καιρός αναμένεται καλός το απόγευμα. Ας πούμε τις 11:30 το πρωί?»

«Οκ, θα σε συναντήσω εκεί στις 11:30.»

«Τέλεια. Τα λέμε Μπέλα.»

«Μπάι Τζέικ». Χαμογέλαγα συνεχώς για περίπου 45 λεπτά. Μετά πήγα στο σαλόνι να δώ ταινίες με την Άντζελα πριν πάω στη δουλειά.

Καθώς έβλεπα τηλεόραση το τηλέφωνό μου χτύπησε. Στην οθόνη αναβόσβηνε το όνομα της Άλις.

«Γεια Αλ. Τι κάνεις?»

«Γεια Μπέλς! Ήθελα να δω αν μπορείς να έρθεις μαζί μου για ψώνια σήμερα.»

«Άλ, πρέπει να με στη δουλειά σε μια ώρα, οπότε δεν μπορώ σήμερα. Σόρρυ.»

«Δεν πειράζει. Τι λες για αύριο?»

«Εμμ… βασικά..»

«Μπέλα??»

«Εμμ, αύριο έχω ραντεβού με τον Τζέικ απ το κλαμπ. Θα συναντηθούμε τις 11:30 για μεσημεριανό, και έπειτα δουλεύω τις 6 το απόγευμα.»

«Οχ Θεέ μου! Γιατί δεν με πήρες να μου το πεις?! Θα έρθω σίγουρα αύριο το πρωί να σε βοηθήσω να ετοιμαστείς!»

«Άλις, μπορώ να ετοιμαστώ και μόνη μου… δεν χρειάζεται να το κάνεις αυτό.»

«Όχι, όχι, όχι. Θα έρθω απ κει αύριο κατά τις 9 το πρωί, οπότε να είσαι ξύπνια, να κάνεις ένα ντους και να είσαι έτοιμη να σε ντύσω!» Μπορούσα ήδη να καταλάβω ότι το να πεις όχι στην Άλις ήταν αδύνατο.

«Οκ, οκ Άλις. Τα λέμε αύριο.»

Η Άντζελα προσπαθούσε να μην γελάσει όλη αυτή την ώρα, αλλά όταν έκλεισα το τηλέφωνο δεν μπορούσε να κρατηθεί άλλο.

«Άντζελα βούλωσε το, αλλιώς θα πω στην Άλις ότι είσαι ελεύθερη για ψώνια αύριο!» Της είπα με ένα σατανικό χαμόγελο.

«Δεν θα το έκανες αυτό, έτσι; Ξέρεις ότι μισώ τα ψώνια.» είπε λυπημένα.

«Ω, ναι;… για κοίτα με?»

«Κακιά…» είπε και μου έβγαλε τη γλώσσα. Και ξεκινήσαμε και οι δύο να γελάμε.


	5. Central Park

Κεφάλαιο 5 – Σεντραλ Πάρκ

Η Άλις έφτασε ακριβώς τις 9, όμορφη όπως πάντα. Είχα μόλις βγει απ το μπάνιο όταν μπήκε στο δωμάτιό μου με τα χέρια γεμάτα σακούλες.

«Καλημέρα Μπέλα» είπε τραγουδιστά. _Είναι πολύ νωρίς για τραγούδια._

«Καλημέρα Άλις» μουρμούρισα. Με κοίταξε παράξενα.

«Λοιπόν.. Δεν είσαι 'Χαρούμενη Ηλιαχτίδα' σήμερα το πρωί?» χαμογέλασε.

«Σσς..» τις είπα, αλλά τις χαμογέλασα. Πως γίνεται να μην της χαμογελάσεις?

«Οκει. Ώρα για ντύσιμο.»

Τράβηξε την καρέκλα απ το γραφείο μου και με έβαλε να κάτσω. Ξεκίνησε με τα μαλλιά, κάνοντάς τα μπούκλες. Μετά με έβαλε να δοκιμάσω διάφορα ρούχα. Τελικά καταλήξαμε σε γκρι κολλητό τζίν, μια σκούρα μοβ μπλούζα και μοβ μπαλαρίνες. Μετά το ντύσιμο ήρθε η ώρα για βάψιμο.

«Οκ, τελειώσαμε. Τώρα μπορείς να κοιταχτείς στον καθρέφτη.» είπε η Άλις με ενθουσιασμό.

Σηκώθηκα και πήγα στον ολόσωμο καθρέφτη, που βρίσκεται στο πίσω μέρος της πόρτας του μπάνιου, με τα μάτια κλειστά. Δεν ήμουν σίγουρη αν ήθελα να δω τι μου έκανε η Άλις. Σιγά σιγά άνοιξα τα μάτια μου και κοίταξα στην αντανάκλασή μου. Δεν μπορούσα να πιστέψω αυτό που έβλεπα.

«Ουάου, Άλις. Κάνεις θαύματα. Δεν νομίζω να με έχω ξαναδεί τόσο τέλεια.» Γύρισα και της χαμογέλασα.

Η Άλις κυριολεκτικά χοροπηδούσε. «Ω Μπέλα, σ' ευχαριστώ! Αλλά δεν έκανα και τόσο πολλά. Δεν χρειάζεσαι πολύ βάψιμο, έχεις υπέροχο σώμα και τέλεια μαλλιά. Ήταν πολύ εύκολο να σε ετοιμάσω.

«Ευχαριστώ πολύ Άλις.» Την αγκάλιασα σφιχτά.

«Μπέλα! Είναι 10:45, θα αργήσεις αν δεν ξεκινήσεις αμέσως.» Η Άλις άρχισε να με σπρώχνει προς την πόρτα. Μου πέταξε το τσαντάκι μου και με έβγαλε απ το διαμέρισμα.

«Ευχαριστώ ξανά Άλις»

«Δεν πειράζει, μου χρωστάς μια βόλτα για ψώνια»

Έφτασα στο πάρκο και είδα τον Τζέικ να στέκεται εκεί και να με κοιτάζει καθώς περπάταγα προς το μέρος του. «Από πόσο νωρίς είσαι εδώ?»

«Ήρθες ακριβώς στην ώρα σου» Είπε ο Τζέικ, αφήνοντας αναπάντητη την ερώτησή μου. Μου έδωσε το χέρι του και το έπιασα.

Περπατήσαμε στο πάρκο και σε ένα σταντ που πούλαγε χοτ-ντόγκ. Παραγγείλαμε χοτ-ντόγκ, μια σακούλα τσιπς και εμφιαλωμένο νερό. Παρατήρησα ότι ο Τζέικ κουβάλαγε ένα μικρό σάκο στον ώμο του.

Περπατήσαμε προς κάτι μουσικούς που παίζανε στον δρόμο, ο ένας κιθάρα και ο άλλος ντραμς. Περπατήσαμε λίγο πιο πέρα, σε ένα άνοιγμα και ο Τζέικ έβγαλε μια κουβέρτα απ το σάκο του και την άπλωσε κάτω. Καθίσαμε εκεί, και μιλήσαμε καθώς τρώγαμε.

Ο Τζέικ μου είπε για τους γονείς του, που έμενε πριν έρθει στη Νέα Υόρκη και ότι σπούδαζε διοίκηση επιχειρήσεων στο Πανεπιστήμιο της Νέας Υόρκης αν και τα αυτοκίνητα ήταν το χόμπι του. Εγώ του είπα για την οικογένειά μου και τα σχέδιά μου. Πρέπει να καθόμασταν εκεί να μιλάγαμε και να ακούγαμε μουσική για πάνω από μία ώρα. Κατά τις μία το μεσημέρι σηκωθήκαμε και κάναμε μια βόλτα στο πάρκο. Σταματήσαμε σε έναν πάγκο που πούλαγαν παγωτά και συνεχίσαμε την βόλτα μας με παγωτό χωνάκι στο χέρι.

Καθώς περπατάγαμε περάσαμε από μια παιδική χαρά. «Έλα» φώναξα και έτρεξα προς τις κούνιες. Ο Τζέικ γέλασε και με ακολούθησε. Πιάσαμε και οι 2 από μια κούνια και κάναμε διαγωνισμό ποιος θα φτάσει πιο ψηλά. Μετά τις κούνιες πήγαμε στα καραβάκια και κάναμε μια βόλτα και μ αυτά. Ο Τζέικ έβαλε το χέρι τοθ γύρο απ τους ώμους μου και με κράταγε σφιχτά. Αισθανόμουν τόσο άνετα, τόσο φυσικά, σαν να τον ήξερα από πάντα.

Κατά τις 4:30 είπαμε τα αντίο μας.

«Μπέλα πέρασα υπέροχα, να το ξανακάνουμε αυτό»

«Και μένα θα μου άρεσε. Τι θα έλεγες να μου τηλεφωνήσεις μέσα στην εβδομάδα και να κανονίσουμε κάτι για το σαββατοκύριακο?» Χαμογέλασα και μετά σηκώθηκα στις μύτες των ποδιών μου και τον φίλησα απαλά.

«Εεεε.. θα ήταν τέλειο Μπέλς. Θα.. εεε.. σε πάρω τη Τετάρτη?»

«Μια χαρά μου ακούγετε, τα λέμε Τζέικ.» Τον χαιρέτησα και άρχισα να περπατάω προς το διαμέρισμά μου.

«Τα λέμε Μπέλα.» Ένοιωθα τα μάτια του να με ακολουθούνε, οπότε σκέφτηκα να το κάνω λίγο πιο ενδιαφέρον κουνώντας τους γοφούς μου λίγο παραπάνω απ ότι συνήθιζα.

Πέρασα τόσο ωραία που δεν πρόσεξα τίποτα στο δρόμο για το διαμέρισμα. Δεν μπορούσα να ξεκολλήσω αυτό το χαμογελάω απ τα χείλη μου και δεν μπορούσα να σταματήσω να σκέφτομαι τον Τζέικ. Όταν γύρισα σπίτι η Άντζελα και η Τζέσικα έλειπαν , οπότε φόρεσα τα ρούχα του χορού και πήγα στο στούντιο της Τζέιν για δουλειά.

Όταν έφτασα στην δουλειά βρήκα την Άλις να με περιμένει έξω απ την είσοδο.

«Λοιπόν, έχεις ένα ΤΕΡΑΣΤΙΟ χαμόγελο στο πρόσωπο σου… να θεωρήσω ότι πέρασες καλά?» μου χαμογέλασε. Δεν είχα καταλάβει ότι τα μάγουλά μου πόναγαν απ το διαρκές χαμόγελο, απ την ώρα που αποχαιρέτησα τον Τζέικ.

«Καλά ήταν. Φαντάζομαι» την πείραξα. Η Άλις με χτύπησε στον ώμο. « Άουτς! Οκ… Οκει.. ήταν τέλεια Άλις. Περπατήσαμε στο Πάρκο, κάναμε πικ-νικ με χοτ ντόγκ, ακούσαμε τους μουσικούς που έπαιζαν στον δρόμο, και.. Ωό Άλις ήταν απλά τέλεια!!» τώρα δεν σταμάταγα να μιλάω.

Η Άλις με αγκάλιασε και Φίλησε το μάγουλό μου. «Είμαι τόσο χαρούμενη για σένα Μπέλα»

«Και εγώ είμαι χαρούμενα αλλά πρέπει να πάω μέσα πριν αρχίζει να φωνάζει η Τζέιν.» Την αγκάλιασα και την αποχαιρέτησα

* * *

Χίλια συγνώμη σε όποιον το διαβάζει που έκανα τόσο καιρό να το γράψω. Φοβάμαι ότι δεν θα μπορέσω να το τελειώσω, οπότε όποιος ενδιαφέρεται να το συνεχίσει please απλά πείτε μου….

Σήμερα έχω γενέθλια και μιας και έκλεισε το σχολείο είχα λίγη ώρα να το γράψω..:)

Please review όπως πάντα και πείτε μου κ ποιος ενδιαφέρεται να γράψει τν ιστορία γιατί δεν θέλω να μείνει ατελείωτη αλλά και με τους ρυθμούς μου δεν το βλέπω να τελειώνει…

Ελπίζω να καταφέρω να γράψω και άλλο κεφάλαιο σύντομα..

PS: Ευχαριστώ πολύ Νικολέτα για όλες τις reviews σου… και να ήθελα δεν θα μπορούσα να ξεχάσω την ιστορία... :))


End file.
